


Uy

by BitterButter



Category: almas de cántaro
Genre: F/F, el amor, el bujero, pero sobre todo el amor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterButter/pseuds/BitterButter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maite y Fabi en una apasionada discusión</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uy

**Author's Note:**

> Son otepé.

“Pringá.” Se burló Fabi.

“Gili.” Replicó Maite, exasperada. Ella solo había subido una foto de su mano llena de pegamento, osea, stop the bullying por amor de dios.

“Idiota.” 

“Tú.”

“No seas cría.”

“Tú.”

“Asquerosa.”

“Tonta.”

“T’as pasao.”

“Lerda.”

“¡Oye tú!”

“Fea.”

“Tu bigote sí que es feo.”

“¿Cómo osas? Mugrosa.”

“Tontalbote.”

“Abrazafarolas.”

“Muerdealmohadas.”

“Que va, tía, yo soy top.”

“Top dice. Top en la escala de imbéciles.”

“Las palabras duelen Fabi. Las palabras duelen.”

“Japuta.”

Maite subió su gif de ella rodando los ojos.

“Petarda.”

“Pesada.”

“Asquerosa.”

“Ya lo has dicho.”

“Pues tú no has dejado de serlo.”

“Comemocos.”

“Puta.”

“Gilí.”

“Ya lo has dicho también.”

“Da igual”

“Pues pues pues.

Fea.”

Hubo un silencio.

“Frasca.”

“No te inventes palabras para quedar por encima que no.”

“Pecho lobo.”

“Picha corta.”

“Almojoná.”

“Tia que no te inventes palabras.”

“Cabezabuque.”

Y así siguieron por los siglos de los siglos.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Son otepé. El diálogo es casi todo canon.


End file.
